The One That Got Away
by LilMissLibra
Summary: Norway goes on vacation and gets more than he bargained for. Spain x Norway


It would surprise many nations to know that Norway preferred casual sex to dating. There were a number of reasons for this, the first of those being that many of his people enjoyed "one night stands." The main reason, however, came from his own nationhood. There were many considerations one had to take into account when one represented an entire country. For diplomacy reasons, he didn't want to seem to favor one country over another. And, of course, the relationship, no matter how long it lasted, had to come to a messy end at some point. Some of the countries had lived for millennia now, but Norway had never seen love last that long.

He didn't get involved in romance, but he was still a physical being with needs. His Nordic brothers understood this about him, so he usually only had sex with them. But it had been a while since he had last had sex with any of them, for all kinds of personal reasons. He and Denmark weren't getting along very well at the moment, but they weren't fighting enough to have angry sex. He had pestered Iceland enough about the whole "big brother" thing too much lately, so that would make sex weird. Plus Iceland was pretty annoyed with him about the whole thing, and the younger nation simply did not do angry sex. Sweden was pretty busy with the various micronations in his care, and Finland just wasn't very interested. Sometimes Norway had sex with humans, but sleeping with his own people just felt weird. It was almost like a teacher seducing his students, and if they knew who he was, things were even weirder.

Needless to say, it had been a long time since Norway had last had sex, and he was starting to get frustrated. His boss had mistaken this for stress and insisted that the nation take a vacation. So that's how he had found himself in Palma de Mallorca. It had been pure coincidence that he had run into Spain there, but then again nations did get a vague sense of when another entered their borders.

He wasn't sure how it happened. He hadn't gotten drunk, because he could easily do that back in his own country. Perhaps it was some brief moment of insanity brought on by heat exhaustion and lack of sex. Whatever the reason, he woke up in bed with the southern nation the next morning.

_Maybe it won't be a big deal_, he thought to himself. Spaniards were known to be partiers, and maybe the nation of Spain believed in strictly casual sex as well. This thought was shattered when he felt the other man placing light kisses up his back.

This was not good, how was he supposed to explain himself and still keep good relations between the two of them? _The sex was great, but this was a one-time thing. But I'd still like to maintain diplomacy with you!_ No, that would most likely not go smoothly. Unsure of what else to do, he pretended to be asleep still.

Spain got out of bed quietly, trying not to "wake" the Nordic beside him, and went into the kitchen. _Oh, god, he's not making breakfast, is he?_ Norway briefly thought about trying to sneak out the window, but he pushed that thought away. Not only would that ruin any chance of diplomacy, a quick glance out the window told him that it would be a long drop if he jumped.

He grabbed his cellphone out of his pants pocket, desperate for some advice, but who would he ask? Denmark would get all jealous and pouty if he told him, and Iceland probably wouldn't answer. Norway finally decided to send a text to Sweden, so Spain wouldn't hear him on the phone.

[I slept with Spain, what should I do?]

A reply came surprisingly quickly: [Better buy a ring.] Norway rolled his eyes. Of all the times for him to bring out his sarcasm.

[This isn't funny. What am I supposed to tell him?]

[Just be honest, I'm sure he'll understand.]

[He's making breakfast.]

[Then you should probably tell him after you eat.]

He rolled his again before typing a reply.

[Don't tell Den.]

[I'm not an idiot.]

"Oh, you're awake!" Spain said cheerily, walking back into the room. He wore only a pair of boxers, and the sight almost cheered Norway up. "_Buenos días!_"

"Uh, _buenos días_," he answered, trying not to sound too glum.

"Get dressed and come on out, I made breakfast." The southern nation turned and left the room again, and the Nordic tried his best not to stare at that ass.

He got out of the bed and pulled on his boxers and shirt before joining Spain in the kitchen. He handed the northern nation a cup of coffee.

"Here you go," he said. "Sit down, I'll get you some food." He flitted around the kitchen happily. "I hope you like eggs!"

"Yeah, of course."

"You're so quiet! Even last night, you were almost silent!" He winked at the Nordic. "Not that that's a bad thing, just different!" He set a plate down in front of the blond. "Here you go, _huevos _for _Noruega! Norhuevos!_"

Norway felt a smile start to spread across his face and quickly hid it behind the mug in his hands. "Thank you," he said before taking a sip. It was good, but he wasn't very picky when it came to coffee as long as it was caffeinated. "Listen, this…I don't do this kind of thing often."

"Well, I kind of figured." Spain sat at the table across from him.

"No, I mean, I _do_ do this, but not with..." He took a calming breath. "I usually stick with the other Nordics," he said finally.

"You only date those guys?"

"Well, no, I don't _date_ anyone."

"You don't? Why not?"

"I don't think it's appropriate to date someone when I represent an entire nation." Spain gave him a curious look, so he quickly added, "But it's not my business if other countries decide to date."

"That just sounds so lonely. So am I special or something?" He grinned at the sputtering northern nation.

"No! No, I mean, nothing against you but…" Norway put his head in his hands. "This was a mistake on my part, and I'm so, so sorry."

"Why do you say that?"

"I stick with the other Nordics, because they understand that I'm not looking for romance or commitment. I don't want to interfere with my country's relations."

"So you don't know how to separate yourself from your duties as a country."

"I didn't say that." Norway glared at Spain indignantly. "I've seen what messy breakups can do to nations, and I don't want that."

"No need to get angry," Spain said lightheartedly, reaching across the table to brush a piece of blond hair away from Norway's face. "I'd like to get to know you better, but I understand if you would rather not take this any further."

"Thank you," Norway said quietly, leaning into the warmth from the tan hand on his cheek. "Don't mention this to Denmark either, please. He gets jealous easily."

"As you wish, _Norhuevo_."

Three weeks later, Norway's life had improved immensely. He wasn't nearly as tense as before, which was helping him get along with Denmark better, and he had finally dropped the whole "big brother" issue, so Iceland had stopped glaring at him all the time. He had a presentation to give at the world meeting, and he was feeling very prepared and confident.

Of course, something he said managed to spark an argument between some of the world's loudest countries. It would have derailed the entire meeting, had Germany not stepped in and taken control. He demanded that anyone wishing to give _constructive_ comments raise their hand and wait to be called on. Norway admired his ability to command respect and order, but he was almost as noisy as Denmark. He was surprised when Germany called on Spain to speak.

"Well, I agree with _Norhuevo_, I mean _Noruega_." Norway felt heat rise in his cheeks, and he bit down on his lips to suppress a smile. The other Nordics looked curiously between him and the southern nation, who didn't actually have anything important to say, but he was still really nice to look at. Norway dug his nails into the palm of his hand until someone else was called on.

When the meeting adjourned, Norway hurriedly gathered his things, hoping to make a quick getaway before anyone, namely Denmark, could ask him about what had happened. However, Spain got to him first, leaning over his hunched back to whisper in his ear.

"You're so cute when you blush like that," he said. "It's just like when we—"

Norway straightened up suddenly and made a beeline for the door, all proper etiquette thrown out the window. He looked back once outside the meeting room and saw two pissed off Nordics, two confused Nordics, and one very unapologetic Spaniard.

_Honestly,_ he thought, _I wish he had been the One That Got Away._

* * *

**AN: My friends and I are trying to do these writing challenges, where we generate a random pairing and write a song based off a randomly selected song. So this prompt was Spain x Norway and "The One That Got Away" by The Civil Wars. It didn't end up being angsty like I expected, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
